1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a method of producing a printed material.
2. Related Art
A printing method of expressing normal color and metallic color by forming dots with color ink (hereinafter, also referred to as “color dots”) and dots with metallic ink (hereinafter, also referred to as “metallic dots”) has been known (for example, JP-A-2009-233877 and JP-A-2009-234170).
A problem in the above-described existing arts is that glittering impression with the metallic color is difficult to be expressed. The expression “glittering impression” indicates that a portion which is seen to be bright and a portion which is seen to be dark on a printed material change depending on a positional relationship among a light source, the printed material, and an observer. Normally, dots with the color ink are arranged such that preferable dispersibility is obtained. If the preferable dispersibility is obtained, unevenness or the like is not noticeable so as to obtain homogeneous and preferable image quality. However, when the metallic dots are formed to be arranged with preferable dispersibility, the printed material is homogeneous so that the portion which is seen to be bright and the portion which is seen to be dark on the printed material do not largely depend on the above-described positional relationship. Accordingly, the glittering impression is difficult to be expressed.